Energy efficiency has important impact on both economics of operating costs and carbon dioxide “CO2” emissions. The production of fuels from biomass often has byproducts consisting of carbon dioxide, and in most cases the carbon dioxide is at an exergy level sufficient to yield power generation. One such source of carbon dioxide is the catalytic conversion of cellulosic biomass into liquid and/or gaseous fuels. Another source of carbon dioxide is the combustion exhaust of high temperature industrial processes and/or power generation cycles (a.k.a. top cycle).
Traditional power generation cycles using supercritical carbon dioxide “ScCO2” have distinct challenges associated with at least one of CO2 leakage from the otherwise closed loop cycle, and the direct impact of CO2 within the high pressure side of the closed loop cycle on the low pressure side of the closed loop cycle and vice versa.
The combined limitations of each individual component being the operation of power generation cycles using ScCO2 as a bottom cycle to a top cycle power generation cycle that has both waste heat and CO2 emissions.